Quand les sentiments s'emmêlent
by Violine-chlo
Summary: Quand Jude est trahit par celui qu'il aime, et qu'il reçoit peu de temps après la déclaration d'un ami, il ne sait plus du tout où il en est. Tout se complique encore quand les vrais sentiments viennent y mettre leurs grains de sel.
1. Chapter 1

**Après des semaines à reviewer je me suis enfin décidée à poster une fiction. Je dois vous prévenir que c'est un threesome yaoi, c'est-à-dire qu'ils sont trois et que ce sont des mecs. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, je vous aurais prévenu… **

**Je suis en train de faire une collecte de fonds pour acheter Level-5 et ses persos, mais malheureusement il nous manque encore quelques dons. ****Ce qui veut dire que Level-5 ne m'appartient pas**** (encore…on les aura !). **

**Je vais écrire avec les noms en VF, tout simplement parce' que ma meilleure amie ne connaît pas les noms en VO et que c'est pour elle que j'écris cette fic'.**

**Jude Sharp = Kidou Yuuto**

**Caleb Stonewall = Fudou Akio**

**Shawn Frost = Fubuki Shirou **

**Il n'y a qu'eux dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plairas et vous fera passer un bon moment, la suite devrait arriver…heu…dans quelques reviews ^^. Bonne journée.**

Chapitre1 :

L'amour « je t'aime, moi non plus ». 

Jude le regarde s'en aller, et comme les onze dernières fois il ne fait rien pour le retenir. Bien sûr, il peut vraiment avoir quelque-chose d'autre à faire, quelque chose de plus important que de passer du temps en sa compagnie, mais voilà : le stratège a des doutes. Ils se connaissent depuis quoi, une saison presque complète (NDA : quoi, ma chronologie est pas bonne ?! Alors on va dire quelques mois) et il lui faisait le coup de plus en plus souvent. Il lui aurait dit si ça n'allais pas, non ? Ne sortent-ils pas ensemble ?

Oui, l'héritier des Sharp sort avec un autre garçon.

C'était étrange, mal vu, et si ils le disaient l'équipe les rejetterait peut-être. Non, l'équipe les rejetterait sûrement. Des homosexuelles dans le tournoi mondial de football (aussi appelé FFI), n'es-ce pas un comble ? C'est pour cela qu'ils n'ont rien dit. Ils se voyaient en cachette, en dehors des entraînements, (ou pendant les leurs, comme maintenant) de préférence dans un autre quartier où ils auraient moins de chances de rencontrer une connaissance. Même leur capitaine n'en sais rien, et le meilleur ami de Sharp n'a même pas l'ombre d'un doute, les deux amants ont parfaitement gardé le secret. Mais le deuxième est de plus en plus distant depuis trois semaines, et ses disparitions mystérieuses se sont répétées assez souvent ses derniers temps. Jude en as noté onze, dont sept depuis qu'ils sont sur l'île de Licott. Et c'est louche. Il n'est pas du genre à agir sans réfléchir, mais là ça en est trop. Il se met en route le plus silencieusement possible, veillant à ne pas perdre de vue son petit-ami. Et il susurre un inaudible prénom -peut-être est-ce même une pensée-, mais soufflé avec tout les sentiments de l'un envers l'autre.

-Caleb…

Voilà une dizaine de minutes que Jude suis son petit-ami, et ils n'ont encore rencontrés personne. Encore heureux, imaginez un peu la scène : Un adolescent habillé en « racaille des banlieues », un air supérieur et un regard à vous clouer sur place. Suivi discrètement par un autre adolescent d'à peu près le même âge, ayant encore le maillot d'Inazuma Japon sur lui, portant une cape rouge et des lunettes de piscines. Drôle de scène n'es-pas ?

Le premier arrive à la porte d'une auberge du quartier Américain, regarde rapidement autour de lui puis entre en faisant un minimum de bruit.

Cela saute aux yeux : Caleb ne veux pas qu'on le voie entrer. La saison est évidente (sinon que ferais un joueur d'Inazuma Japon dans une auberge du quartier Américain ?) il a un rendez-vous. Pas obligatoirement amoureux, mais il va voir une personne et son petit-ami n'est pas au courant. Peut-être était-il avec cette personne les onze dernières fois ou il n'avait pas pu passer du temps avec Jude ? En tous cas, le stratège doit en avoir le cœur net. Sharp vérifie rapidement qu'il n'y a personne de sa connaissance aux alentours, après s'en être assuré il commence à se diriger vers la porte de l'auberge. Mais à peine est-il sorti de sa cachette qu'il entend quelqu'un reprendre sa respiration. D'un mouvement vif, Jude se remet dans la ruelle et regarde dans toutes les directions, espérant trouver l'intrus. Celui-ci ne tarde pas à se montrer, après avoir vérifié que la voie est libre, il marche d'un pas rapide vers l'auberge. Ce n'es qu'arrivé à la porte qu'il ré-inspecte les alentours et tourne enfin sa tête vers Jude. Quand il aperçoit son visage, le stratège fronce les sourcils tandis que son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine, lui faisant croire qu'il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

L'intrus fait parti de l'Inazuma Japon en tant qu'attaquant, mais peut très bien redescendre en défense sur ordre du stratège, il à été recruté pour remplacer Axel lords de l'affrontement contre L'Académie Aluis, plus précisément contre La Tempête des Gémeaux : Shawn Frost.

Mais alors que fait-il seul dans une auberge du quartier Américain ? Et si il avait lui aussi un rendez-vous ? Cela semble très probable, mais alors avec qui ? Caleb ? Un membre d'Unicorn ? Dans ce dernier cas, pourquoi faire ? Maintenant que Jude sait qu'il y a deux membres de son équipe dans cette auberge, il est trop dangereux d'y entrer de peur de les croiser et d'avoir à répondre à des questions embarrassantes. Il ne reste que deux options : soit il risque un regard par la fenêtre (qui donne, logiquement, sur l'entrée), soit il abandonne et reviens plus tard pour questionner les employés. La seconde option est beaucoup plus sûre que la première, mais il risque de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'informations, voir pas du tout. Après avoir comparé rapidement les deux seuls choix qui s'offre à lui, il vérifie une énième fois avant de s'avancer vers la fenêtre de l'auberge. Il y risque un coup d'œil et à le temps d'apercevoir Shawn monter un escalier au fond de la pièce. Sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, son cerveau lui envoi l'information que Caleb n'est pas dans la pièce, qu'il n'y a d'ailleurs personne d'autre de sa connaissance à l'intérieur, et qu'il risque de se faire repérer (ou du moins avoir l'air louche) si il n'entre pas. Il choisit donc un compromis entre ses deux alternatives : aller se renseigner auprès du personnel à l'instant. Jude franchit le seuil de la porte d'un air on ne peut plus naturel, parcourt la salle des yeux et se dirige vers le seul employé (du moins en service en ce moment) de l'auberge un homme mince a l'allure sérieuse.

-Excusez-moi monsieur.

-Oui ?

-Je fais parti de l'Inazuma Japon, et je cherche un de mes coéquipiers. Je l'ai vu entrer ici à l'instant.

L'employé fronce les sourcils à cette annonce, mais son ton ne change pas d'un pouce quand il lui répond.

-Je suis désolé petit, mais je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler.

- C'est important, précise-t-il. Il laisse passer quelques secondes, le temps de trouver un mensonge qui tiens la route, (NDA : Oui, je sais, quelques secondes pour réfléchir c'est une éternité incommensurable pour Jude, mais il n'a pas l'habitude de mentir à un inconnu, le pauvre…) puis reprend. « Ca concerne l'équipe entière, j'ai une information importante à lui transmettre…Je sais qu'il est ici, je vous en prie. »

- Si il fait vraiment parti de ton équipe, pourquoi ne pas lui donner cette information à votre entraînement ?

-Le coach m'a dit que c'était urgent, il faut que l'équipe au complet le sache le plus tôt possible.

-Hum…Et c'est quel genre d'information ?

« Quel genre d'information… » Facile à dire, mais si Jude ne le sait pas lui-même il ne pourra pas préciser. Mais c'est sans compter son génie (NDA : Je n'en veux pas particulièrement à Caleb mais génie…génie, pour sortir avec un psychopathe qui à faillit rendre handicapé son meilleur ami en se servant de lui pour gagner, il est pas très net le Jude…)

-Un renseignement important concernant nos futurs adversaires, et un projet de Super-Tactique comprenant deux Super-Techniques.

L'adolescent se pince la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'il a trop parlé, en priant intérieurement pour que l'employé remarque son geste. Celui-ci semble en effet content que le tacticien lui ait révélé un secret de son équipe.

-Je crois me souvenirs maintenant.

Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

-Viens avec moi.

L'employé l'entraîne alors au comptoir, où il sort un registre détaillé de l'auberge.

-Quel est le nom de ton coéquipier ?

-Stonewall.

L'homme feuillette quelques temps le manuscrit puis relève la tête vers Jude.

-Non, personne de ce nom-là n'a pris de chambre ou commandé quelque chose au bar ou au restaurent, aujourd'hui ou dans les trois dernières semaines.

-Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Certain. Mais il a peut-être été enregistré sous un autre nom.

Oui, venant de Caleb ce n'est pas étonnant. Mais quel nom choisirait-il ? Jude se rendit vite compte que Caleb était strictement impossible à prévoir, même en étant aussi intelligent que lui et en étant son petit-ami. Finalement, il préféra le décrire à l'employé.

-Venant de lui c'est très probable, en effet. Si je vous dis qu'il est brun avec de beaux yeux bleus, un visage fin mais souvent inexpressif, un air supérieur et des remarques cassantes à chaque fois qu'il parle. Vous voyez de qui il s'agit ?

Jude se souvint de justesse qu'ils n'étaient pas censés dire qu'ils étaient ensembles, et si il avait continué sur sa lancée il aurait sûrement décris Caleb autrement (NDA : Désolée pour les fans de Caleb, mais Jude ne peut pas dire qu'il recherche un mec au corps d'apollon avec un p'tain de beau visage, et des lèvres qui vous envoie au paradis au simple effleurement. NAN JE SUIS PAS FAN DE CALEB !)

-Oh, je vois de qui tu veux parler. Ce n'est pas lui qui réserve mais il prend toujours la clé en premier.

-La clé ? De quelle clé parlez-vous ?

-La clé de la chambre 17, ils prennent toujours la même.

-Il est venu plusieurs fois ?

-Oh oui, au moins six.

-Et il n'était pas seul ?

-Non, un autre garçon le rejoint quelques minutes après son arrivée.

-Vous savez son nom ?

-Non plus, mais comme toutes les personnes présentes sur cette île je regarde les matchs. Je ne suis pas vraiment supporter de l'Inazuma Japon, alors je peux très bien me tromper, mais je crois que ce garçon fait aussi parti de votre équipe.

-Ah, et vous pouvez me le décrire ?

L'employé réfléchit quelques temps avant de répondre à Jude.

-Assez pâle, des cheveux gris en bataille et très timide.

Donc s'il ne s'est pas trompé et qu'il fait bien parti d'Inazuma Japon, ça ne peut être que Shawn, il est le seul à correspondre parfaitement. Mais que fait-il seul avec Caleb dans une chambre ? Jude préfère allez vérifier pas lui-même plutôt que de croire ce que lui hurle son cerveau. Il rejoint d'un pas rapide la chambre 17, qui est le résultat de l'addition de leurs numéros respectifs dans l'équipe : le 9 pour Shawn et le 8 Caleb. Mais il devient complètement parano, c'est simplement du hasard. Une coïncidence étonnante, certes, mais rien de plus. Il peut encore espérer que ce n'est qu'une réunion stratégique pour parler d'une Super-Technique combinée, qu'ils mettraient au point ensembles…

Tous ses espoirs s'envolent quand il se trouve devant la porte de la 17, d'où proviennent des cris de douleur pure. Cette voix est rapidement étouffée (sûrement pas un oreiller), mais s'il se concentre il peut encore l'entendre.

Il reste quelques secondes à écouter ses hurlements, mais s'enfuit en courant quand ils commencent à virer dans l'extrême aigu. Il n'y a pas de doutes, Caleb le trompe avec un membre de leur équipe et cela dure depuis au moins trois semaines.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, me voilà avec le chapitre 2 de ma fic'. Comme j'écris toujours avec les noms en VF je vais mettre la traduction :**

**Jude Sharp = Kidou Yuuto**

**David Samford = Sakuma Jirou**

**Caleb Stonewall = Fudou Akio**

**Xavier Foster = Hiroto Kyama**

**Shawn Frost = Fubuki Shirou**

**Mark Evans = Endo Mamoru**

**Nathan Swift = Kazemaru Ichirouta **

**Jordan Greenway = Midorikawa Ryuji (il n'y a qu'une allusion)**

**J'ai décidé de publier ma fic' toutes les deux semaines, et les chapitres seront à peu près aussi longs que celui-ci.**

**J'aimerais remercier Tenkuu Otoshi pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir, mais je suis désolée la fiction ne va pas tourner autour de…**_**ça**_**. (Je ne suis même pas sûre d'écrire un lemon…) **

**Ah oui, je tenais à m'excuser auprès des fans de Caleb (Akio) car je l'ai un peu fait OOC, et pour continuer l'histoire je vais encore devoir faire quelques petites « entorses à sa personnalité », mais gardez en tête que lui aussi peut tomber amoureux ! (Ou pas…) **

**Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture et rendez-vous le 27 octobre.**

Chapitre 2 :

Distinguer le vrai du faux

David tends un nouveau mouchoir à son meilleur ami, alors que sa main gauche continue ses vas et viens réconfortants sur son dos. Il y a quelques heures, il avait trouvé Jude au détour d'une ruelle vers la frontière qui séparait le quartier Japonais du quartier Américain recroquevillé sur lui-même, en pleurs, complètement détruit. Il l'avait ramené dans sa chambre en prenant soin de ne croiser personne, puis l'avais réconforté. Jude n'avait toujours rien dit, il se contente de pleurer silencieusement tout en serrant ses lunettes si précieuses à ses yeux. Une demi-heure plus tard, le stratège peut enfin aligner deux mots sans que sa voix ne flanche, il en profite pour résumer vaguement la cause de son état à son meilleur ami.

-Une personne…qui…comptais beaucoup pour moi…m'a en quelques sortes trahit…

-Je vois. Si tu ne veux pas m'en dire plus je ne vais pas insister.

-Merci.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. David, pensant à son meilleur ami, a le réflexe de lui demander de ne pas entrer.

-C'est Xavier, on cherche Jude depuis un moment, tu ne saurais pas où il est ?

-Heu…si, mais il va rentrer dans environ une demi-heure.

-D'accord je leur dirais. Au fait, Caleb à l'air inquiet pour lui, même si il ne le montre pas ça se sent, tu y comprends quelque chose toi ?

Caleb est inquiet pout Jude ? Mais cette fiction deviens n'importe quoi ! (NDA : Nan, Caleb l'es juste namoureu…ou pas…) Comment est-ce possible, ils ne peuvent pas se voir depuis le début quand Caleb l'avait utilisé pour vaincre Raimon, même si le bleu avait du souffrir le martyr et risquer de ne plus pouvoir jouer au foot pour un simple match. Caleb n'était qu'une faible marionnette aux yeux de Ray Dark, alors que Jude étais « sa plus belle création ». L'un étais asocial, froid, cassant tandis que l'autre étais intelligent, beau, sympathique, protecteur et craquant. La nuit et le jour. L'ombre et la lumière. Ils n'ont strictement rien à voir, alors pourquoi Caleb s'inquiète-t-il pour Jude ?

-Absolument rien. J'en parlerais à Jude.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

-Hum.

David entend les pas du roux s'éloigner, pour finalement disparaître.

-Je te remercie pour ne pas avoir dit que j'étais ici.

-Pas de quoi.

Il y a un court moment de silence, rapidement brisé par le bleu.

-Tu vas aller t'expliquer avec cette personne ?

-Je ne sais pas. Cette…personne n'est pas au courant de ce que j'ai entendu.

-Ah. Et tu as entendu qu'elle te…trahissait, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux que se soit moi qui aille lui parler ?

Si Jude disait oui, tout se passerais si facilement. David irai faire un sermon mémorable à Caleb, celui-ci comprendrais qu'il avait dépassé les limites et irai peut-être lui faire des excuses, suite à ça leur relation pourrais reprendre comme si de rien était ou bien ils se sépareraient. Si facile. Mais cela revenait à avouer à David qu'il sortait avec Caleb, et qu'il était par conséquent homosexuel. Même si Samford l'aurais accepté dans un cas normal, Jude ne lui en avait pas parlé et il risquerait de se sentir blessé. De plus que son meilleur ami avait été manipulé par son petit-copain, qui l'avait convaincu d'utiliser le Manchot Empereur n°1 durant le match contre Raimon une Super-Technique interdite car si elle est utilisée plus de deux fois dans un même match le corps de joueur est tellement meurtri que l'utilisateur n'est pas sûr de pouvoir rejouer un jour. David l'avait utilisé trois fois et été resté avec des béquilles jusqu'à la fin de la saison 2 (NDA : Ouais, ouais je sais : ma chronologie est pas bonne, on va dire plusieurs mois.) En clair, David ne le porte vraiment pas dans son cœur.

-Non c'est bon, tu en as déjà assez fait pour moi. Je vais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il fait une petite pause avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur l'horloge en forme de pingouin (NDA : Dans l'anime, quand les membres d'Inazuma Japon ont un jour de repos -que Darren passe à s'entraîner- regardez l'image où Axel choisit la peluche de tortue pour Julia, derrière il y a David qui regarde des porte-clés et devinez quoi : Il en a un en forme de manchot dans la main ! Et rouge en plus !)

-Je vais allez rejoindre les autres, ils doivent s'inquiéter. Dit-il en se levant du lit sur lequel il avait passé ses dernières heures à pleurer. Il souffle un « merci encore » quand il passe la porte et s'en vas retrouver l'équipe au rez-de-chaussée.

Il faut absolument faire comme si il ne savait rien, au moins le temps de prendre une décision. Surtout, ne pas se comporter différemment avec Shawn ou Caleb.

-Jude ! S'écrie Mark quand l'interpellé entre dans la pièce. On s'est inquiété, tu va bien ? Où tu étais ?

-Je vais bien ne vous en faîtes pas. J'étais parti me promener dans le quartier Italien, je ne pensais pas que je vous inquiéterais autant.

-C'est que tu as dépassé le couvre-feu, et comme ce n'est pas ton genre d'enfreindre les règles on a pensé qu'il t'était arrivé quelque' chose.

-Tu as raison Nathan c'est de ma faute, je n'ai tout simplement pas vu l'heure. Excusez-moi.

-Tu n'a pas à t'excuser Jude, tout est bien qui finit bien non ? (NDA : Je sais, c'est pas Mark qui est censé dire ce genre de choses, mais Jordan n'est pas sur l'île, alors je me débrouille comme je peux…) Ce dicton fait légèrement sourire Xavier, qui ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Jordan, un ancien ami de l'Académie Alius qui n'a pas pu les accompagner sur l'île pour la suite du tournoi.

-On peut dire que tu as fait une petite frayeur mais maintenant, on va pouvoir manger ! A TAAAABLE ! S'écrie le capitaine d'Inazuma Japon en courant vers la salle qui faisait office de cantine. Tous y allèrent plus ou moins rapidement, David les rejoint quelques minutes après et s'installe silencieusement à côté de Xavier et Thor, à leur tour rejoint par Shawn. Après avoir jeté un regard à l'ensemble de l'équipe, le coach Trevis s'approche du tacticien et lui souffle quelques mots. Jude hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment et sort rapidement de la pièce pour aller dehors, où il y trouve son petit-copain au téléphone. Celui-ci ne le vois pas et continu sa conversation sur un ton mi-nerveux mi-énervé.

-Z'êtes sûr ?… Mais il est pt'être arrivé maint'nant ?... Z'avez fait l'tour d'vôt' truc ?... Vérifiez sur l'toit. … Hum. S'il arrive app'lez-moi Trénning. … Hum. Il raccroche et soupire. Attendez, Mme Trénning est bien la gérante de leur fast-food favoris ? Celui où il l'avait invité le soir même, et où Caleb avait refusé et avait préféré retrouver Shawn dans la chambre de l'auberge ? Mais pourquoi l'appeler ? Il semble chercher quelqu'un, mais qui ? Jude se rends rapidement compte que c'étais sûrement lui qu'il cherche, il vient tout juste de « rentrer de sa promenade », Caleb n'est sûrement pas encore au courant. Et celui-ci le cherche encore dans le seul endroit où il peut être.

Stonewall se retourne et fait face à Jude, ses yeux expriment très brièvement de la surprise pour ensuite reprendre leur expression habituelle. Il regarde autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne ne peut les voir, puis se rapproche et enlace son petit-ami. Il passe son bras gauche dans le bas de son dos pour le coller à lui, fourre sa tête dans le creux de son coup, se délectant de son odeur, et caresse de sa main droite le haut de son dos. Après un court moment ou Caleb reste dans cette position, il recule sa tête pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans les orbes rouges de son petit-ami, visibles à cette distance (NDA : Comme n'importe quelles lunettes, quand on est assez proche on peut voir ses yeux.) Ils restent quelques secondes à se regarder dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que la main droite de Caleb remonte sur la nuque de Jude et exerce une pression, l'obligeant à se rapprocher du visage du brun et ainsi sceller leurs lèvres en un simple baiser. Bien vite animé par Caleb qui force l'entrée de la bouche de Sharp, après avoir quémandé gentiment et obtenu un refus catégorique. Sa main gauche glisse sous le maillot de son Jude, caressant le bas de son dos pour ensuite venir sur son torse, le griffant légèrement au passage. Il s'en suit alors un baiser plus ardent, auquel seul le meneur à l'impression de participer. Sentant que quelque' chose n'allait pas, l'adolescent aux yeux bleu s'écarte de son petit-ami, cassant le baiser par la même occasion.

-Quesque qui s'est passé ?

Jude l'interroge du regard. Quesque qui s'est passé où, et quand ?

-J'vois bien qu't'es pas dans ton état normal, y s'est passé quoi pour qu'tu sois comme ça ?

-Comment ça « comme ça » ? Je vais très bien.

Caleb fronce les sourcils. D'accord, Jude avait pu être surpris qu'il l'embrasse, mais il aurait quand même pu répondre ! Il ne lui faut pas dix secondes pour analyser une situation quand même !

-Quand j't'ai laiss au quartier américain, là t'allais bien. Mais là t'a même pas répondu quand j't'ai embrassé, tu m'explique ?

-Je…j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je suis désolé.

-Hum…T'était où tous c'temps ?

-Je me suis promené dans le quartier Italien, et j'ai tout simplement oublié l'heure.

-T'es resté quatre heures à t'balader ?

Jude hoche positivement la tête.

-T'a croisé quelqu'un ?

-Je me croirais dans un interrogatoire, à quoi ça rime ?

-Oh ça va hein !

Caleb garde le silence quelques instants, court moment où Jude peut discerner des légères rougeurs sur les joues de son petit-ami. (NDA : Sacrilège ! J'ai fait rougir Caleb ! J'espère qu'avec ça il n'est pas trop OOC… En même temps on ne l'a jamais vu gêné donc je fais ce que je veux. Na ! Même si je prie intérieurement pour que je ne me fasse pas tuer dans d'atroces souffrances par ses fans)

-Tu t'es inquiété ?

Caleb écarquille les yeux, surpris par cette déduction plus que juste. De toutes façons il parle à Jude Sharp, et lui cacher quelque' chose ou lui mentir est plus qu'impossible. Alors il se contente de le lâcher et de se retourner il respire profondément tout en faisant attention, pour ne pas que son petit-ami ne se doute qu'il tente de faire disparaitre ses rougeurs. Puis se dirige vers la porte qui mène à l'intérieur du bâtiment de l'équipe japonaise.

-Les autres vont s'demander où t'es passé. Lâche-t-il.

-Attends. Caleb !

Trop tard, il franchit la porte. Jude reste interloqué : si Caleb avait voulut lui mentir, il l'aurait regardé droit dans les yeux et lui aurait dit « ouais j'me suis inquiété, ça va t'es content ? ». Il ne serait jamais parti comme ça, sans lui donner de réponse.

Il s'était vraiment inquiété.

Ou alors il avait eu cette réaction exprès pour qu'il pense ça. Caleb était très loin d'être stupide, et si il y avait vraiment réfléchit, il pouvait très bien avoir fait ça pour éloigner les doutes de Jude.

Le stratège y réfléchira plus tard, pour l'instant son petit-ami a raison : si il ne va pas vite allez manger avec les autres, ils vont encore s'inquiéter pour rien.

Il passe le reste de la soirée pensif, à se demander une chose : Caleb l'aime-t-il vraiment ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut, je vous livre le chapitre 4 qui est un peu plus long que les autres, mais ce n'est qu'exceptionnel. Comme d'ab j'écris avec les noms en VF :**

**Jude Sharp = Kidou Yuuto**

**David Samford = Sakuma Jirou**

**Caleb Stonewall = Fudou Akio**

**Xavier Foster = Hiroto Kyama (Xéné = Gran) **

**Shawn Frost = Fubuki Shirou**

**Mark Evans = Endo Mamoru**

**Nathan Swift = Kazemaru Ichirouta **

**Thor (j'ai peur de me viander) = ****Hijikata Raiden**

**Axel Blaize = Gouenji Shuuya **

**Ray Dark = Kabeyama Reiji **

**Célia Hills = Otonashi Haruna**

**Scotty Banian =** **Kogure Yuuya**

**Darren Lachance = ****Tachimukai Yuuki**

**Hurlay Kane = ****Tsunami Jousuke**

**Archer Hawkins = ****Tobitaka Seiya**

**Shawn Frost = Fubuki Shirou (Aiden est Atsuya)**

**Austin Hoobs =** **Utsunomiya Toramaru**

**Kévin Dragonfly = ****Someoka Ryuugo**

**Royal Academy = Teikoku Gakuen **

**Oui, oui, ils seront au moins mentionnés une fois dans ce chapitre. Il y aura un paragraphe « petit rappel de la vie pourrie de Jude » qui peut très bien être sauté, il n'est pas important et je ne me suis pas particulièrement battue avec les phrases (cherchez pas, je suis folle, un point c'est tout). **

**Petit truc très important :**** Oui je l'avoue, j'ai sacrilégié dans le dernier chapitre (sacrilégié, exactement ! Hein, c'est pas français ? Mais qui à dit que je parlais français ?) j'ai… *soupire et baisse la tête, elle a honte* j'ai fait rougir Caleb…*Se rapproche le plus possible de l'ordi et se met à chuchoter* Mais comme je me suis fait tapée par une amie, et que mes côpines du net n'apprécient visiblement pas…On vas dire qu'il n'a pas rougit, il s'est bien inquiété pour Jude (ou pas…l'intrigue pourrie reste la même^^) mais pas de rougissement, d'accord ? *Se recule et vous souhaite bonne lecture***

Chapitre 3 :

Larmes d'amitié

-Jude, je peux te parler un moment ?

L'interpellé relève la tête de son carnet, où il note et classe quotidiennement toute idée capable d'améliorer le jeu d'Inazuma Japon.

-Oui bien sûr, David.

Le dénommé David entraîne alors son meilleur-ami en dehors des vestiaires de l'équipe nationale Japonaise que Thor, Mark et Axel ne semblait pas vouloir quitter en vue de leur conversation vivement animée sur la famille. Les deux anciens de la Royal Académie se rendent tranquillement dans la chambre du bleu, pour pouvoir y discuter tranquillement.

-Tu ne lui as pas parlé ? Attaque directement David.

-Au responsable de l'incident d'hier ? Non pas encore…

-Tu devrais le faire vite. Tu es resté dans la lune toute la soirée, et ce matin c'étais presque pire, tu arrivais à peine à te synchroniser avec nous pour faire le Manchot Empereur numéro 3. C'est si important ?

-Visiblement, oui.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne lui en parle pas ?

-C'est bien plus complexe que tu ne le pense.

-Alors explique-moi.

Pris au pied du mur, Jude garde le silence. Ca serait vraiment si simple s'il lui en parlait…

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire son nom, mais je pourrais mieux t'aider si je connais la situation.

C'est vrai, il n'est pas indispensable de savoir qu'il sort avec Caleb. Il reste juste à avouer à son meilleur ami qu'il a une relation avec un autre garçon depuis à peu près deux mois. Ca serait déjà un peu plus facile, mais comment le dire ?

-Je ne sais pas si tu ne veux pas me le dire parce' que c'est vraiment privé, ou pour éviter de me froisser parce 'que tu ne me l'a pas dit avant. Mais dans ce dernier cas tu es complètement idiot, ça me blesse encore plus de savoir que tu ne me fait pas assez confiance pour te confier à moi. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te juger, te traiter différemment, me mettre en colère car tu ne me l'a pas dis plus tôt ou parce' que c'est un secret important ? Tu crois que je peux te faire ça, moi ? Alors oui, peut-être que je vais avoir un pincement au cœur parce' que tu ne m'en à pas parlé avant, mais étant ton meilleur ami depuis des années c'est une obligation pour moi de te remonter le moral. Et pour l'instant cette personne te tracasse et te rend malheureux, alors explique-moi.

-David… Malgré les éternelles lunettes de Jude, l'adolescent aux yeux orangés peut distinguer un éclat de tristesse dans les orbes rouges de son ami, orbes qu'il perçoit comme étant bleu foncé du fait du verre masquant ses magnifiques yeux.

-Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce que tu pouvais ressentir. (NDA : Encore ! Et bah, c'est pas lui qui est censé être le génie de service ? Question sentiments de David il peut repasser dans longtemps !) Mais c'est quelque' chose de délicat à avouer.

David soupire bruyamment, même avec son discours improvisé le tacticien ne veut toujours pas se confier…

Pour Jude, ce soupire est ce qui le décide à tout avouer à son meilleur ami.

-Tu me regarderais différemment si je te dis que je suis homosexuel ?

-Bien sûr que non !

David avait réagit presque immédiatement, comme si la réponse était évidente et qu'il n'était absolument pas choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Jude déglutit puis se racle la gorge dans le seul but de retarder la vérité, même si il est maintenant obligé de tout raconter à David.

-Alors voilà. Je...j'ai…un petit-ami. Notre relation dure depuis environ deux moi et demi. Il m'a rapidement dit qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas en parler à l'équipe. Le stratège rajoute cette dernière phrase comme pour s'excuser de son long silence au sujet de son petit-copain.

-Tu veux dire qu'il fait aussi parti de l'équipe ?

-Oui.

Bon, premier indice. En supprimant Scotty, Jack et Thor il reste 12 personnes (En ne comptant bien sûr pas Jude) sur 16.

-Mais tu as dit qu'il t'a trahit, ça veux dire qu'il t'a trompé ?

Jude prend une profonde inspiration, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il craque et qu'il se laisse aller devant son meilleur-ami, il « ne doit montrer ses faiblesses à personne, même à ses coéquipiers » selon Ray Dark. Mais même si cette consigne peut sembler risible, Sharp ne peut s'empêcher de la suivre. Apparemment, _il_ a encore de l'emprise sur lui mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

-Il s'absentait de plus en plus souvent depuis notre arrivée sur l'île, alors hier je l'ai suivi. Il est entré dans une auberge du quartier Américain, dans la chambre 17…j'y ai entendu les cris de son amant. Le serveur m'a dit qu'ils venaient toujours là-bas et que ce manège durait depuis au moins trois semaines.

Un lourd silence s'abat dans la chambre de Samford.

-Tu sais avec qui ?

-Oui. Il fait lui aussi parti d'Inazuma Japon.

Deuxième indice, son petit-ami est un salaud. Et il y a un autre gai dans l'équipe.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Hier quand j'ai dépassé le couvre-feu, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est vraiment inquiété...

Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes de silence, le brun se lève et se dirige vers la porte.

-Merci de m'avoir écouté, tu es vraiment un ami sur qui on peut compter. Je vais réfléchir à ce que je prévois de faire, je t'en fais part dès que je me décide.

-D'accord.

-Ah, et… si ma sœur se pose des questions sur mon état, tu pourrais la rassurer sans lui dire la vérité ?

-Bien sûr.

-Merci.

Une fois la porte refermée, David se jette sur son lit et cache sa tête sous son oreiller. Les larmes qu'il contient depuis qu'il sait ce qui arrive à son meilleur-ami se suivent plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il relève son cache-œil pour qu'il puisse pleurer librement.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça lui arrive à lui. N'a-t-il pas suffisamment souffert comme ça ? A 6 ans déjà, il s'est retrouvé orphelin avec sa sœur d'un an sa cadette. Il est devenu très protecteur envers elle, c'était sa seule famille. Il s'est ensuite fait adopté sous recommandation de Ray Dark, seul, son père l'interdisait de voir Célia. Pour qu'il accepte de la faire venir chez eux, Jude devait gagner le Football Frontier trois années de suite. Malheureusement, le coach de l'équipe de foot de leur collège, La Royal Academy, n'était autre de Ray Dark, un homme malsain capable du pire pour s'accaparer la victoire. A chaque match que l'équipe disputait ils devaient écraser leurs adversaires, et à chaque fois qu'ils gagnaient ils détruisaient le collège des vaincus. Ensuite, quand il a fallut affronter le collège Zeus, tous les joueurs ont étés blessés sous les yeux de leur capitaine, sans que celui-ci ne puisses rien faire. L'équipe entière à fini à l'hôpital. Et quand lui et Joseph avait réussis à s'en remettre, ça avait été pour se venger sur Jude ! Il y a eu mieux comme vie.

Et puis pour finir, une fois que son meilleur-ami s'était enfin trouvé une personne à aimer, il a fallut que celle-ci (celui-ci en l'occurrence) le brise, le trompe, le réduise en poussière car oui, Jude était totalement détruit par cette nouvelle, mais ça il ne l'avouera jamais, il a encore une dignité à préserver. Vraiment, il y a eu mieux comme vie…

David serre un peu plus son oreiller, tempi si il n'arrive plus à respirer, ses sanglots sont trop fort pour être étouffés autrement. Il ne pleure pas seulement pour le malheur de son meilleur ami, il pleure aussi pour un être aimé de tout son cœur. Un amour. Un amour brisé par un salaud…

-Darren, tu ne saurais pas où est David ?

-Oh Jude. Je reviens de sa chambre et il dit qu'il ne se sens pas très bien. Il a l'intention sauter le repas, mais je vais demander aux filles de lui amener quelque' chose. Il m'a dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, il a juste pris un peu froid. Selon lui il aurait besoin de calme, il a assez mal à la tête et vu comment sont les autres…Il préférerait rester seul.

-Je vois, je vais aller les prévenir.

-Et je vais demander aux filles de lui apporter quelque' chose.

Toc, toc, toc.

Pas de réponse.

La jeune fille frappe trois autres coups, un peu plus fort.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Elle décide alors de pousser la porte le plus doucement possible, un plateau repas dans la main droite. Elle rentre dans une chambre sans bruit, son propriétaire étant dans les bras de Morphée depuis un petit moment. La bleue pose son plateau sur le bureau présent dans la chambre. Elle y trouve du papier et un stylo pour laisser un mot.

_J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave, Darren nous a prévenus avant manger. On a pensé que tu aurais faim alors on a préparé ça pour toi. Soigne-toi bien._

_Célia_

_P.S. Si demain tu es encore malade le médecin peut venir à 10H. Passe une bonne nuit._

La jeune fille laisse le mot à coté du repas encore chaud, jette un regard à David qui n'avait pas bougé et aperçoit un papier griffonné sur sa table de chevet. Et si le numéro 16 l'avait laissé là pour elle ? Poussée par la curiosité (Célia reste avant tout une journaliste !) elle s'approche et le lit en diagonale. Elle s'aperçoit rapidement que ce mot ne lui est pas destiné : il s'agit d'une liste comportant les noms des joueurs d'Inazuma Japon. Elle n'a pas le culot nécessaire pour en savoir plus, la bleue quitte la chambre sans faire de bruit et referme doucement la porte. (NDA : Vous avez envie de savoir hein ? Allez, je suis sadique mais pas méchante. Je vous le laisse.)

Sur cette table de chevet, David avait posé une heure plus tôt l'objet de son attention durant deux longues heures penché sur cette feuille.

_Mark Evans : Trop abruti pour être aussi salaud, mais facilement influençable par quelqu'un peu scrupuleux. Il est peut-être l'amant, mais sûrement pas son petit-ami._

_Nathan Swift : Je le voie mal faire ça à son petit-ami, trop gentil. Pareil pour être son amant, Nathan ne ferais pas ça si il n'y a pas de sentiments. Eliminé._

_Hurley Kane : Il est vrai que je sais très peu de choses sur lui, mais il m'a l'air inoffensif. Autant pour être son petit-ami que pour être l'amant. Il n'a que deux passions et il en parle sans arrêt, le foot et le surf, il n'est pas assez ouvert pour sortir avec quelqu'un. Eliminé._

_Archer Hawkins: Il serait parfait pour le rôle du petit-copain salaud. Un ancien chef de bande qui se fiche de ce qui peut arriver aux autres, il ne pense qu'a son propre intérêt. Il n'est donc pas l'amant, mais peut être son petit-ami._

_Caleb Stonewall : Un beau salaud celui-là ! Déjà, j'exclu la possibilité de l'amant. Pour ce qui est du petit-ami, il serait lui aussi parfait. Mais ça veut dire qu'il sortirait avec Jude, et cela est strictement impossible. D'une part parce' que Caleb n'aime personne, et d'autre part parce' que Jude ne sortirais jamais avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas de réels sentiments. Eliminé et c'est tant mieux._

_Shawn Frost : Ce Shawn je ne le sens pas. Il faudrait d'abord savoir si on parle de Shawn ou d'Aiden, le premier serait l'amant, car il est facilement manipulable. Tandis que le deuxième serait plutôt le petit ami, il se sert des autres à des fins personnelles. Une double personnalité à ce qu'on m'a dit. Il serait débarrassé d'Aiden depuis quelques épisodes et une entre-saison, _(NDA : Encore une mauvaise chronologie? Ca deviens fatiguant… imaginez encore quelques mois)_ mais ça reste à confirmer._

_Axel Blaze : Il n'est pas l'amant. Mais qui peut savoir ce qui se cache derrière son habituel air sérieux et ses yeux presque tout le temps inexpressifs ? Je deviens peut-être parano, mais il n'est pas totalement à exclure._

_Austin Hoobs : Il est trop jeune pour être mêlé à tout ça ! Eliminé._

_Kévin Dragonfly : Une brute abruti. Tellement bête que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sache que des hommes peuvent s'aimer entre eux. Eliminé._

_Xavier Foster : Je suis partagé entre deux avis. Celui de l'enfant génétiquement modifié, qui à vécu l'enfer pour prouver qu'il est le meilleur à son père adoptif, mais qui s'est « calmé » depuis la destruction de cette météorite maléfique. Et celui de Xéné, celui qu'il était et qu'il est peut-être encore. Dans ces deux cas il n'est pas l'amant._

_Darren Lachance : Je ne le vois vraiment pas être dans le rôle du petit-ami, l'amant à la rigueur mais jamais son petit-copain…_

_Je dois avouer que je ne les connais pas très bien, je peux m'être totalement trompé sur leur compte. Mais dans le lot il y en a un qui à fait pleurer Jude, et un deuxième qui l'a aidé._

_Il faut à tout prix que je sache leurs noms._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayo minna-san ! Je suis de retour avec mon chapitre 4, et comme d'habitude j'écris toujours en VF :**

**Jude Sharp = Kidou Yuuto**

**David Samford = Sakuma Jirou**

**Caleb Stonewall = Fudou Akio**

**Mark Evans = Endo Mamoru**

**Célia Hills = Otonashi Haruna**

**Nathan Swift = Kazemaru Ichirouta **

**Silvia = Aki (je ne connais pas les noms de famille)**

**Xavier Foster = Hiroto Kyama**

**Axel Blaize = Gouenji Shuuya **

**Austin Hoobs =** **Utsunomiya Toramaru**

**Hurlay Kane = ****Tsunami Jousuke**

**Scotty Banian =** **Kogure Yuuya**

**Jack Wallside = Kabeyama Heigorou**

**Je voulais préciser aussi que le chapitre 5 risquera d'avoir un peu de retard, les cours commencent à devenir un peu rapides pour moi…**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4:

Les souvenirs d'un amour perdu

L'équipe d'Inazuma Japon est réunie au grand complet dans la plus grande salle de leur bâtiment. Les manageuses de l'équipe viennent d'arriver et chacun commence à se diriger vers la sortie. Pour la deuxième fois dans le tournoi, les représentants du Japon sont conviés à une réception par les Knights of Queen. Comme la première à été assez catastrophique, (il faut bien l'avouer), les deux équipes se sont mises d'accords sur certains points :

-Premièrement, tous les invités doivent arriver à l'heure dans une tenue décente.

-Deuxièmement, aucun ballon de foot ne sera toléré dans la soirée. Tous les défis que pourront se lancer les joueurs se feront le lendemain après-midi, sur le second terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe nationale anglaise.

-Troisièmement, il y aura de l'alcool sur les buffets (champagne, vin…et sûrement pas de la « vulgaire bière, bonne pour les sauvages » selon les dires d'Edgar), les membres des deux équipes se géreront seuls, personne ne sera coupable si un joueur a la gueule de bois le lendemain lords des entraînements.

-Quatrièmement, tous les joueurs doivent prendre connaissance des trois règles ci-dessus et les respecter à la lettre. Tout écart entraînera son renvoi immédiat de la réception.

OoOoOoOoO

La soirée avait commencé à l'heure indiquée, tous les membres étaient arrivés à temps pour ne rien rater (même si Célia, Nathan et Silvia avait du se mettre à trois pour que Mark soit prêt à l'heure) et étaient habillé convenablement.

Tandis que tous -ou presque-, discutent avec les joueurs des Knights of Queen, Jude se tiens à l'écart de l'agitation, sirotant un verre de vin frais. C'est au milieu de la soirée que David le rejoint.

-Tu ne t'ennuis pas trop ?

-Non, je…je réfléchis.

-A propos de ce que tu vas faire ?

-Oui.

-J'imagine que tu n'as pas encore trouvé.

-En effet.

Les épaules de Jude se soulèvent en un court spasme tandis qu'il pince ses lèvres, il tente d'étouffer un hoquet.

-Et si on, discutait un tout petit…peu de toi ?

-De moi ?

-Oui. Tu dois avoir peins de choses… Il a un second hoquet. A raconter.

-Et bien… pas tellement non. Tu sais déjà tout.

-Ah ? Fit-il déçu. Tu es sûr que tu n'a pas de secrets ?

-J'ai quand même le droit d'en avoir non ?

Sharp étouffe maladroitement un troisième hoquet.

-Pas pour moi. Je dois tout…savoir.

-Jude, tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

-Bien entendu ! Je sais encore me contrôler.

-Si tu le dis…

-Alors tu…ne m'a…pas répondu.

-Pour savoir si j'ai des secrets ?

-Oui.

Jude étouffe aussi maladroitement son quatrième hoquet, peut-être qu'il s'est encore plus entendu que le précédent.

-Oui, j'ai un secret que je ne t'ai pas dit.

- Dis-le-moi.

Cinquième hoquet.

-Mais tu n'es pas obligé de le savoir.

-Aleeeeeeeeeeeeez sil-te-plaît ! Dit-le-moi !

David recule légèrement, depuis quand Jude a un comportement aussi gamin ? Il jette un coup d'œil à son verre de vin : à moitié vide.

-Je suis ton meilleur ami ! Dis-moi touuuuuut ! Lance le stratège sur un air de gosse qui pique une crise.

-Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre, tu es saoul.

-Non David, je vois clair dans ton petit jeu. Tu ne veux pas...Il hoquette de nouveau. Me dire ton secret. C'est pas bien. Fit-il et secouant son index de droite à gauche à la manière d'un enfant de quatre ans.

-Allez Jude, tais-toi et suis-moi jusqu'à la navette. Si on se dépêche on peut encore la prendre.

-NON ! D'abord tu me dis ton secret !

Il y a un blanc autour d'eux. Oh non, ne leur dîtes pas qu'ils ont entendus, c'est l'honneur des Sharp qui est en jeu…

-Excusez-le, je crois qu'il à un peu trop bu. Je vais le ramener dans sa chambre. Dit David en s'adressant aux quelques joueurs des deux équipes qui s'étaient retournés suite au cri du stratège. En tendant l'oreille, on pouvait distinguer des petits ricanements, des « Et c'est lui le plus intelligent de l'équipe…Pathétique » ou encore quelques « Le sous-capitaine d'une équipe nationale totalement sous l'emprise de l'alcool, on aura tout vu ! ». Caleb aurait juré entendre un « Ce type est pitoyable, une vraie tafiole ! » de la part d'un attaquant des Knights of Queen. Il lui réglerait son compte plus tard, sur un autre terrain et sous une autre excuse, sinon ça pourrait paraître louche.

Stonewall regarde la scène sans bouger David tente d'emporter Jude hors de la fête mais celui-ci se débat, Xavier et Axel sont obligés d'intervenir tandis qu'Austin essaye de calmer le brun par des mots, cette dernière technique s'est avérée être totalement inutile. Hurley demande à rentrer avec eux, il a lui aussi un peu abusé sur le champagne, mais tout de même moins que Jude. Tous essayent d'emmener leur stratège attitré, (qui se débat assez bien car ils n'ont pas réussis à faire dix mètres), mais David finit pas lâcher prise pour se mettre devant lui, il souffle quelque chose à l'oreille de Jude qui le calme aussitôt. Etrange…

Tch, ils ont quoi à vouloir tous le toucher comme ça, hein ? C'est pas vrai ! Ils le font exprès pour l'énerver ou quoi ?!

Caleb veux leur ordonner de se pousser, d'arrêter de le toucher car il est à lui, et à lui seul. Mais il ne peut pas. Il a encore une réputation à préserver, et elle serait anéantie si on apprenait qu'il sortait avec un autre garçon. Qui aurait cru que son petit-ami serait Jude Sharp ? Mais comme on dit : Qui aime bien châtie bien (NDA : Dédicace à une _certaine perverse_ qui se reconnaîtra, à Jordan Greenway et au couple Chaotique. )) Et tout le monde seras d'avis que ces deux là ne peuvent pas se voir. Enfin, ne **pouvais** pas se voir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent par accident…

OoOoOoOoO

Ca s'étais passé après la formation d'Inazuma Japon. Caleb devait ranger le terrain seul car, en voulant se venger d'une farce que lui avait fait Scotty (qui à la base ne lui était pas destinée, il avait juste eu envie de se servir dans la cuisine et était tombé sur le goûter de quelqu'un, qu'il avait naturellement mangé, et qui était spécialement pimenté pour Jack…) le brun lui avait _un tout petit peu_ envoyé un ballon dans le ventre en y mettant toute sa puissance… Il avait par la suite été obligé de ranger le matériel tous les soirs pendant trois semaines. Quant à Jude, il s'était retrouvé là car sa sœur avait oublié un carnet contenant certaines informations sur l'équipe, qui ne devait être dévoilés à personne et comme elle avait un important D.S. d'Histoire-Géo le lendemain, Célia avait demandé à son frère qui avait gentiment accepté d'aller lui chercher son carnet.

Jude avait tout de suite repéré l'objet de sa venue sur le banc de touche tentant d'ignorer Caleb du mieux qu'il pouvait, il s'y était rendu tranquillement pour prendre le carnet de sa sœur. Cependant, alors qu'il croisait de près Stonewall en repartant, il se prit un ballon de foot (NDA : Comme c'est original…) à l'arrière du crâne, le faisant totalement basculer sur Caleb. Ils rouvrirent les yeux en même temps en sentant quelque chose de doux se presser contre leurs lèvres. Mais étrangement, même si ils avaient réalisés qu'ils s'embrassaient, aucun des deux n'avait bougé.

Ils s'étaient séparés quand le manque d'air s'était fait trop important. N'osant pas accrocher le regard de l'autre, Jude s'était relevé et avait pris le ballon. Il l'avait ensuite rendu à Jordan et Xavier, qui était venus le réclamer tout en s'excusant pour avoir mal visé les cages lords de leur entraînement personnel, toutefois, personne ne su vraiment qui des deux avait raté son tir.

Une fois le ballon rendu, Jude avait détalé sans demander son reste. Il avait passé la soirée silencieux, à s'interroger sur ses réels sentiments à l'égard de Caleb mais même la nuit entièrement blanche qu'il avait passé ne l'avait pas aidé à remettre ses idées en place.

Le lendemain, après avoir fait une séance d'entraînement catastrophique (due en grande parti à cause du baiser que Jude n'arrivait pas à « digérer »), l'équipe se dirigeait vers les vestiaires tandis que le jeune Sharp restait un peu à l'écart des autres. Adossé à un mur du couloir qui menait au terrain, le stratège pianotait calmement sur son téléphone portable. En fait, il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il pouvait faire, bien trop occupé à démêler ses pensées (encore) au sujet de « l'accident » qui c'était produit la veille. Il n'avait pas très bien compris comment deux mains s'était brutalement posées sur ses épaules, l'empêchant de partir contre son gré. Ni pourquoi il ressentait exactement les mêmes sensations que la veille au soir une douce chaleur au niveau des lèvres ainsi qu'une légère pression sur celles-ci, une odeur familière mais non reconnaissable, et des sortes de papillonnements dans le ventre. Il comprit seulement quand il croisa un regard bleu Berlin (NDA : Je me suis fait ch*er pour trouver la bonne nuance, alors on ne critique pas !) empreint d'une lueur étrange, comme si la personne à qui ils appartenaient s'amusait terriblement. Son agresseur se recula un peu mais toutefois ne le lâcha pas, préférant attendre une réponse certainement muette au lieu de s'enfuir lâchement, comme l'avait fait l'autre quand ils s'étaient accidentellement embrassés la veille.

Caleb soutenait le regard de Jude sans flancher, toujours avec cette lueur démente dans ses yeux.

Et c'est tout naturellement que Jude s'avança pour poser ses lèvres contres celles de son vis-à-vis. C'était exactement comme si Sharp n'avait plus aucune maîtrise : il ne pensait plus, ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements, il aurait regardé la scène d'un autre point de vue c'eut été exactement la même chose à la différence près qu'il avait délibérément embrassé son pire ennemi.

Depuis ce jour, lui et Caleb sortaient ensembles.

Stonewall lui avait tout de suite dit qui dominerait et qui n'avait qu'à se soumettre et à se laisser faire. Inutile de vous préciser qui faisait quoi… (NDA : Ou le remix et le mélange d'une phrase de « Du plaisir dans les yeux, de l'amour au coeur » et de « What will you do… » respectivement de catangels4 et de Yurika Schiffer. Qui, au passage, sont deux super fics.)

Mais bien qu'étant un génie, Jude ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu pousser l'autre à le tromper.

A la réception, il avait simplement prit une gorgée pour paraître sûr de lui, comme dix joueurs des Knights of Queen avaient un verre d'alcool à la main. Mais il avait vite été grisé par l'effet du vin. Il se sentait détendu, calme, posé, comme il l'était toujours d'ailleurs mais il y avait une autre sensation qu'il ne pouvait décrire, c'était comme si on lui enlevait tous ses problèmes. Comme si Caleb n'avait jamais existé. Il voulait tellement que se soit vrai qu'il avait prit une autre gorgée, puis avait dut se resservir quatre fois ou peut-être cinq...

OoOoOoOoO

Jude entrouvre péniblement ses yeux, mais les rayons de soleil qui agressent aussitôt ses pupilles le force à les refermer rapidement. Un violent mal de tête le prend, l'obligeant à se tourner pour que ses paupières aient moins de lumière à stopper. Il reste quelques secondes dans cette position avant que son cerveau ne l'avertisse qu'il n'a pas reconnu sa chambre, et qu'il est par conséquent dans le lit que quelqu'un d'autre…

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA ! Tremblez devant mon sadisme, pauvres mortels ! Bref, une fin dédicacée à Karou Dragneel qui hait le suspens ^^. Un merci aussi pour Ayu-chi, qui a trouvé du temps pour me donner des cours de Sadisme (la fin sadique faisait partie des leçons) et qui est une vraie star sur le fandom Bleach. (Yeah, ch'uis pote avec une star, c'est trop la classe xD). Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu et à dans deux semaines et demi (à peu près). Salut !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Les noms en VF n'ont toujours pas changés :**

**Jude Sharp = Kidou Yuuto**

**David Samford = Sakuma Jirou**

**Caleb Stonewall = Fudou Akio**

**Xavier Foster = Kyama Hiroto**

**Shawn Frost = Fubuki Shirou**

**Mark Evans = Endo Mamoru**

**Nathan Swift = Kazemaru Ichirouta **

**Thor Stoutberg = ****Hijikata Raiden**** (z'avez vu, j'ai cherché son nom de famille en VF !)**

**Axel Blaize = Gouenji Shuuya **

**Scotty Banian =** **Kogure Yuuya**

**Darren Lachance = ****Tachimukai Yuuki**

**Hurlay Kane = ****Tsunami Jousuke**

**Archer Hawkins = ****Tobitaka Seiya**

**Shawn Frost = Fubuki Shirou **

**Austin Hoobs =** **Utsunomiya Toramaru**

**Kévin Dragonfly = ****Someoka Ryuugo**

**Jack Wallside = Kabeyama Heigorou**

**Alors, j'ai pas mal de choses à dire. **

**Pour commencer, sachez que la publication de ma fiction m'a en quelques sortes rattrapée. Le chapitre 6 n'étant écrit qu'à moitié, je ne pourrais plus vous assurer une publication régulière. Je vais donc ****faire une pause (à durée encore indéterminée)**** pour m'avancer de quelques chapitres. De plus, comme j'écris au « feeling », je ne sais pas du tout comment ça vas se terminer… Je suis pas douée hein ? **

**Pour me faire pardonner de mon arrêt, je publie un tout petit peu en avance le chapitre 5, qui au passage est un peu plus long que "la normale".**

**Pour continuer de me faire pardonner, je vous informe qu'un lemon est en cours, je ne sais pas exactement quand je vais l'insérer dans ma fic mais m'en fiche, je l'écrit quand même. Na ! **

** Le titre du chapitre « La « tirelire en palissandre » », est une expression que j'aime bien, qui veut dire « avoir la gueule de bois » (dit comme ça c'est moins joli xD). **

** Pour conclure je voudrais remercier toutes les reviews Guest que j'ai reçue, ça me fait énormément plaisir de recevoir tous ces compliments, merci beaucoup !**

** Bref, encore désolée pour mon arrêt et bonne lecture. Ciao !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

La « tirelire en palissandre »

_Jude entrouvre péniblement ses yeux, mais les rayons de soleil qui agressent aussitôt ses pupilles le force à les refermer rapidement. Un violent mal de tête le prend, l'obligeant à se tourner pour que ses paupières aient moins de lumière à stopper. Il reste quelques secondes dans cette position avant que son cerveau ne l'avertisse qu'il n'a pas reconnu sa chambre, et qu'il est par conséquent dans le lit que quelqu'un d'autre. _

Il réalise ensuite que son bras droit enlace une masse chaude, et qu'il y a un souffle régulier non identifié dans son coup. Il recule doucement sa tête et ré-entrouvre ses yeux pour pouvoir connaître l'identité de la personne qu'il tient et reconnaît le visage calme, endormi de son meilleur-ami.

Bien, Jude est dans le lit de David… Une seule question vient à l'esprit de Sharp : pourquoi ? C'est vrai ça, que fait-il dans ce lit ? Il ne se serait quand même pas trompé de chambre la veille. La veille… Qu'avait-il fait la veille ? Après avoir mené l'équipe lords des deux entraînements quotidiens, il était allé dans sa chambre afin de se préparer à la soirée que donnaient les Knights of Queen. Lui et l'Inazuma Japon était arrivés à l'heure à la réception, chose rarissime et mémorable. Mais après, il n'arrive pas à se souvenir. Le trou noir.

-Bien dormi ?

Une voix rauque le tire de ses pensées, il revient à la réalité et remarque un œil orangé le fixer gentiment.

-Oui. Chuchote-t-il.

Tiens, sa bouche est pâteuse c'est étrange. David s'écarte un peu en rougissant légèrement et retire sa main de la hanche de Jude. Main que celui-ci n'avait toujours pas remarquée, malgré la légère pression qu'elle exerçait continuellement.

-Excuse-moi, j'ai du bouger dans la nuit.

-Ce doit être la même chose pour moi. Dit-il en retirant lui aussi son bras qui enlaçait la taille du bleu. Jude se remet sur le dos et pose sa main sur son front dans le but d'apaiser son douloureux mal de crâne.

-Je dois avoir de l'aspirine dans ma commode, je t'en donnerais. Dit David en se retournant lui aussi de façon à admirer son magnifique plafond blanc.

-Non merci, j'en ai moi aussi et je ne voudrais pas abuser.

Même si Jude ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il a déjà fait, et par conséquent si il à déjà abusé de la gentillesse de Samford… (NDA : Notez bien le mot gentillesse dans la phrase, ce n'est pas : « Même si Jude ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il a déjà fait, et par conséquent si il à déjà abusé de Samford… » Je te vois venir Karou et ton esprit tordu gros comme l'Everest, il n'y a pas eu de lemon ! Mais quant au reste…je ne dirais rien…)

-Dans ton état tu ferais mieux de ne pas aller à l'entraînement. Le coach à ordonné à tous les joueurs qui auront la gueule de bois ce matin de ne pas se présenter devant lui avant d'avoir décuvé.

-Ah, j'ai bu hier soir ? Demande Jude en tournant sa tête de façon à voir le visage de son meilleur ami.

-Tu ne te souviens plus ? Lui répond David sans toutefois se tourner pour regarder son interlocuteur.

-Non, c'est à peine si je me rappelle d'être arrivé à la soirée.

-Tu étais complètement saoul, je ne sais pas combien de verres tu as pris mais au milieu de la soirée tu te comportais comme un gamin de six ans. Je t'ai alors ramené dans ta chambre, mais tu avais fermé la porte à clé, et impossible de l'ouvrir autrement. J'ai bien cherché dans tes poches mais tu n'avais rien et vu dans l'état où tu étais tu ne risquais pas de m'aider… J'ai veillé le plus tard possible pour attendre ta sœur et voir si tu ne pouvais pas dormir avec elle. Mais quand l'équipe est rentrée tu étais déjà profondément endormit ici. On n'a pas voulu te réveiller alors on t'a laissé dans ton sommeil.

Jude à beau avoir assimilé et classé toutes ces nouvelles informations en une demi-seconde, il ne trouve strictement rien à dire. Comme son interlocuteur ne lui répond pas, David se redresse et le lève lentement tout en veillant à ne pas croiser le regard de son meilleur ami.

-Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre, l'entraînement commence dans trois quart d'heure, tu auras peut-être le temps de décuver.

-Oui.

Jude se redresse et retire la couverture bleu sombre de lui, il se lève ensuite et s'étire lentement tout en veillant à ne pas faire de gestes trop brusque, à cause de son mal de crâne. David n'a pas le temps de sortir de son lit que Sharp l'interpelle :

-J'ai retiré mes lunettes ?

En effet, quand le bleu regarde son ami pour lui répondre -dans un pur réflexe-, il peut voir les yeux rubis se poser sur lui et le questionner du regard. Ah, ses yeux… Il ne les avait pas vus depuis bien longtemps. Il se souvient encore de leur éclat quand Jude jouait au foot ils scintillaient littéralement. Ils étaient si beaux, si envoûtant, si déroutant…Houlà, il va falloir qu'il se reprenne ! S'il se met à fantasmer sur son interlocuteur, la discussion pourrait très vite dégénérer. Bon, déjà, penser à formuler une réponse ayant un minimum de rapport avec la discussion.

-Oui

Mouais…on va dire ça. Mais peut-être qu'un peu plus de précision de ferait pas de mal ?

-Tu as essayé de les jeter sur la commode mais elles sont tombées à côté.

-J'ai jeté mes lunettes ?

-Oui.

Il faut vraiment que Jude arrête de le fixer comme ça, il va finir pas rougir si il continu, et puis question vocabulaire ce n'est pas vraiment ça... La seule façon d'éviter un désastre est dans un premier temps de ne pas regarder Jude dans les yeux deuxièmement, aider son meilleur-ami à récupérer ses lunettes le plus vite possible, s'il masque ses yeux comme à son habitude David auras plus de chances de garder le contrôle de lui-même.

-Elles doivent être quelque part par là.

Le bleu se lève également et se met à inspecter les alentours de sa commode, coupant le contact visuel qui s'était établi entre lui et Sharp. Il trouve sans mal les étranges et éternelles lunettes de son ancien capitaine, qui les met immédiatement après les avoir récupéré et lâché un « merci », à l'intention de David. Alors que celui-ci fait les étirements habituels imposés par leur coach, Jude en profite pour détailler la tenue dans laquelle il se trouve : sa chemise blanche est totalement chiffonnée et est ouverte de quatre boutons, son pantalon noir est relevé jusqu'à ses genoux et il se trouve être aussi froissé que son haut, il aperçoit sa cravate et son smoking sur la chaise du bureau de son ami tandis que ses chaussures sont sagement posées à côté du lit présent dans la pièce. Et il avait enlevé ses lunettes. Sharp ignore encore ce qu'il à pu dire quand il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool, mais ça devait être de sacrées bêtises au vu de l'état de ses habits. Une question vient à l'esprit de Jude : A-t-il dit quelque chose d'important dans la soirée ? Jetant un regard à David, il peut voir que le bleu commence déjà à se préparer pour l'entraînement dos à lui, il retire sa chemise avec laquelle il a dormi pour défroisser comme il peut le maillot numéro 16 de l'équipe.

-Aurais-je dit ou fait quelque-chose de compromettant hier soir ?

Samford marque un court temps d'arrêt pour réfléchir à la question.

-On peut dire ça… David lui avait répondu sans se retourner ni même lever les yeux de son maillot. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit tu te comportais comme un gamin de six ans, mais je t'ai emmené avant que tu ne te fasses plus remarqué.

-Merci pour avoir fait cela. En fait je n'ai fait que brailler un peu dans la soirée, je n'ai rien dit d'important ?

-Non rien, tu m'a juste raconté des… inepties dans ma chambre, mais rien qui ressemble de près ou de loin à la réalité ! Tu m'a même dit que tu sortais avec Caleb, c'est pour dire !

Le bleuté pouffe légèrement suite au souvenir de la phrase qui lui avait dit son meilleur ami la veille comme s'il pouvait sortir avec cette ordure de manipulateur ! (NDA : Pardon, pardon, pardon…pas taper moi, c'est David qui pense !) Mais au fond de lui il redoute que ce soit la vérité, et que tout ce que lui avait dit Jude la veille soit aussi vrai. Ca serait la pire des choses !

-Comment la conversation à été amenée sur ce sujet ?

Surpris par le sérieux de Sharp, David se retourne et cherche à accrocher le regard de son interlocuteur. Cependant il regrette bien vite son geste, car les yeux de son meilleur ami se sont implantés dans le sien et le fixe obstinément, attendant une réponse ce qui à le mérite de mettre le bleu mal à l'aise.

-Heu…et bien, on n'a pas été amenés à parler de ça, justement. Comme je te l'ai dit tu te comportais comme un gamin de six ans tu m'as balancé que tu sortais avec Caleb comme ça.

Profitant du petit moment de réflexion de Jude, David se retourne et met fin au contact visuel qui s'était établi entre lui et Sharp, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure et les joues légèrement rosies. Rien que le fait de repenser à ce qui s'était passé juste après, ça le met dans cet état plus que compromettant. Et si l'on prend en compte que Jude est juste derrière lui, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été s'il avait été confronté au vrai regard de Sharp !

-Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, tu en à déjà assez fait pour moi et je t'en remercie. Mais je ne voudrais vraiment pas abuser de ta gentillesse.

Ouf, David n'aurait pas pu tenir encore longtemps avec ce souvenir qui s'acharnait il avait beau penser à autre chose l'image revenait à chaque fois devant ses yeux. Faisant un effort considérable pour ne pas se retourner et devoir encore affronter le regard de son meilleur ami Samford enfile son maillot tout en écoutant chaque son, lui indiquant que Jude reprend ses affaires et commence à partir.

-Je te remercie encore une fois pour hier, et si je suis en état on se voit à l'entraînement.

-D'accord.

Et la porte se ferme doucement, signalant à David qu'il peut se retourner sans devoir affronter le regard de l'autre milieu de terrain. Même si Jude avait remis ses lunettes, le garçon aux cheveux clairs n'aurait certainement pas pu garder le contrôle s'il devait de nouveau être confronté aux yeux ardents de son meilleur ami.

-C'est pas vrai, mais pourquoi il l'a écouté !

Resserrant ses poings, la respiration du bleuté se bloque un court instant alors qu'il doit affronter derechef le souvenir de la soirée de la veille. Le numéro 16 reste dans cette position quelques temps, quand il change son comportement d'un coup il expire rapidement et relève la tête, semblant en possession d'une nouvelle énergie. Il finit de se préparer en vitesse et descend avec la même vigueur prendre son petit déjeuner avec le reste de l'équipe.

OoOoOoOoO

-Mark Evans.

-Présent! Répond du tac-au-tac le concerné.

-Nathan Swift.

-Présent. Répond tout aussi vite le bleuté.

-Jack Wallside.

-Présent monsieur.

-Hurley Kane.

Là, seul le silence lui répond.

-Hurley Kane. Répète l'adulte.

-Heu…Il-il m'a dit qu'il ne viendrait p-pas. Bégaye le second gardien de l'équipe.

-Hi hi hi… Il n'est pas assez grand pour tenir l'alcool. Il a beau jouer les durs en vérité il est pas bien fort.

-Scotty Banyan, l'on se passera de vos commentaires inutiles.

L'enfant déglutit à l'entente de la voix ferme qu'avait utilisé –et qu'utilise toujours d'ailleurs- leur entraîneur.

-Bien, Scotty Banyan, présent. Archer Hawkins.

-P-Présent monsieur.

-Caleb Stonewall.

-Là. Soupire le brun, agacé par tout ce temps perdu pour des « minables dans leur genre ». Le seul problème que Caleb voit est qu'_il_ n'est pas dans le groupe. Et ça, c'est pas normal.

-Shawn Frost.

Un second silence s'abat sur le terrain.

-Shawn Frost.

Mais cette fois, ce calme n'est pas brisé par une voix hésitante. Prenant le silence pour une réponse négative, l'entraîneur d'Inazuma Japon note l'absence du numéro 9.

-Axel Blaze.

-Présent.

-Austin Hoobs.

-Présent.

-Thor Stoutberg.

-Oui.

-Pardon ?

-Heu je veux dire : Présent monsieur Trévis.

-Je préfère. Jude Sharp.

Nouveau silence.

-Jude Sharp.

-Tu sais quelque chose ? Souffle Austin à David le plus doucement possible.

-Ce matin il avait juste mal à la tête, mais rien d'alarment. Je n'en sais pas plus. Lui dit le bleuté tout aussi fort pour ne pas se faire repérer par leur coach.

-D'accord, merci.

-David Samford.

-Présent.

-Kévin Dragonfly.

-Oui ! Pardon, présent !

-Xavier Foster.

Décidément, la série des silences n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter.

-Xavier Foster.

Et comme ni l'ancien capitaine de Génésis, ni ses nouveaux coéquipiers n'ont l'air d'avoir envie de briser la sorte de paix produite par l'absence de bruit, l'unique adulte présent sur le terrain note l'absence du roux.

-Darren Lachance.

-Présent monsieur !

-Bien, comme les autres ne sont pas capables de gérer leur consommation d'alcool, nous allons faire l'entraînement sans eux. Pour vous échauffer, faîtes dix tours de terrain.

Malgré les râles de la plupart des joueurs, tous s'exécutent sans vraiment protester. La seule chose étrange dans cet entraînement, c'est que le stratège n'y assiste pas…


	6. Chapter 6

**Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! **

**Bon, il y a quelques trucs dont je voudrais vous parler :**

**Je ne mettrai plus la traduction des noms en début de chapitre, ça prend trop de place.**

**Je ne publierai plus de manière régulière, et les écarts de temps entre les chapitres risquent d'être longs. Et les chapitres seront un peu plus longs.**

**C'est tout, sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Souvenirs d'un amour naissant

_La porte s'ouvre à la volée, une première silhouette entraîne une seconde au milieu de la pièce et se plante devant elle, les mains sur les hanches._

_-Alleeeeeez ! Dis. Le. Moi! _

_-Non Jude._

_-Maieuh! Tu m'avais dit à la fête qui si je venais ici sans soucis tu me le diraieuh ! _

_ En effet, alors qu'ils étaient encore à la réception organisée par les __Knights of Queen__, David lui avait dit de se calmer et cesser ses enfantillages, ainsi que de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre sans faire d'histoire et en échange, il lui dirait le secret tant convoité par son meilleur ami. Mais le bleu n'avait malheureusement pas prévu le reste de la soirée… Il s'était donc retrouvé dans cette position délicate où Jude voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il lui cachait. _

_-Peuh, tu tiens même pas tes promesses. Je peux même pas te faire confiance !_

_Le brun retire rapidement ses lunettes (évènement rarissime) et les jette sur la table de nuit sans plus de cérémonie, mais le brun ayant mal calculé la trajectoire de l'objet, elles tombent à coté et se retrouvent au sol. Jude croise ensuite les bras et adopte une mine boudeuse._

_-Arrête de faire ton caprice et aide-moi à retrouver tes clés._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Pour que tu puisses entrer dans ta chambre et te coucher._

_-Non ! Je veux pas aller au lit ! _

_-Jude...Un soupir d'exaspération franchit les lèvres du bleuté, ce que les enfants peuvent être fatiguant !_

_-Alors j'ai une condition, sinon je te dis pas ce que je sais sur les clés. _

_-Et quelle est cette condition ? _

_-Tu me dis ton secret !_

_Il s'en serait douté de celle-là ! _

_-Et en échange…_

_-Je te dis tout ce que je sais sur les clés et je vais au lit sans faire d'histoire !_

_Une petite tête malicieuse passe dans l'entrebâillure de la porte._

_-Hi hi hi, j'aurais pas fait mieux comme chantage ! Mais si tu veux un truc qui marche à tout les coups, fais quelque' chose que tu ne ferais jamais d'habitude. Tu peux aussi lui dire quelque' chose que tu à juré de ne pas dire._

_-Scotty n'en rajoute pas ! Jude n'est déjà pas facile à gérer alors mêle-toi de tes affaires s'il-te-plait ! _

_Le petit garnement disparaît dans le couloir tout en riant d'une manière débile mais d'une certaine façon encore enfantine, innocente._

_-Hey, c'est vrai que c'est pas… -Énième hoquet de la soirée- bête ce qu'il à dit. _

_-Non Jude, c'est complètement abruti. Tu ne-_

_-Mon petit-ami c'est Caleb, et on a commencé à sortir ensemble un peu après la formation de l'équipe tu sais, le jour ou j'étais pas dans mon assiette ? Bah la veille on s'était embrassé par accident et ça tournais en boucle dans ma tête. Et après l'entraînement on s'est ré-embrassés et là on a compris. _

_-Jude ce n'est p-_

_-Le type avec qui il me trompe c'est Shawn tu sais, la tapette qui arrivais même pas à contrôler son propre corps y'a pas une saison _(NDA : Je sais, je sais…déjà je m'excuse pour les fans du blanc, mais je signale que c'est Jude bourré qui parle ! Et pour la chronologie…imaginez encore quelques mois) _bah c'est lui que j'ai entendu hurler. Ah oui, Caleb et moi on a couché ensemble une bonne vingtaine de fois, peut être une trentaine ou plus, je sais plus. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne connaît pas la douceur ! Plusieurs fois même je boitais le lendemain. Mais en même temps, ça en valait le coup, avec toutes les sensa…_

_-Ce n'est pas nécessaire que tu me détaille tout. Aide-moi plutôt à retrouver tes clés, elles doivent bien être quelque part…_

_Le stratège, agacé de s'être fait coupé et en quelque sorte ignoré, décide que David vas s'intéresser à lui, et vite. Sans lui laisser le temps de se tourner, le brun passe ses mains derrière la nuque du bleu et l'attire contre son torse. _

_Les deux corps se touchant et leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre sont les principaux facteurs qui font violement rougir Samford. Mais Jude l'empêche de détourner la tête en faisant la dernière chose à laquelle l'adolescent au cache-œil s'attendait : Il l'embrassa. Profitant d'un hoquet de surprise de la part de David, le stratège passe sa langue dans la bouche du bleuté pour approfondir le baiser. Ne sachant comment réagir, ce dernier se laisse faire sans toutefois répondre à l'embrassade de son meilleur ami. Quand le manque d'air fait trop important, l'adolescent au dreadlocks se sépare de Samford et le regarde d'un air amusé. _

_-J'ai la tête lourdeuh !_

_-P-Pardon ? _

_-Et puis j'ai sommeil ! Je peux me coucher ? _

_Encore sonné par l'action du stratège d'Inazuma Japon, David ne réagit pas à la demande. Prenant ce silence pour un « oui », Jude se couche sur le lit de son meilleur ami et s'endort aussitôt. _

* * *

-Pourquoi ?!

Assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains et en tenue complète d'Inazuma Japon, Jude Sharp tente de comprendre son geste. Alors qu'il allait franchir la porte de sa chambre pour aller à l'entraînement, touts les souvenirs de la soirée lui sont revenus d'un coup. Assez flous pour la plupart, mais d'une précision sans failles pour le dernier.

Il avait embrassé son meilleur ami.

Cette image l'avait frappé de plein fouet, il avait été obligé de s'assoir sur son lit pour faire le calme dans son esprit, et réfléchir posément. Il était dans cette position depuis X temps, ressassant sans cesse son seul souvenir précis. (NDA : Waouh, le nombre de son « S » qu'il y a dans ces 7 mots…) Ne comprenant toujours pas son geste.

Toc, toc, toc. Trois petits sons légers et hésitants le tirent de ses pensées. Le joueur numéro 14 d'Inazuma Japon se lève et vas ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

-David ?

En effet, devant le tacticien se trouve le numéro 16 de l'équipe. Ce dernier est en sueur et essoufflé, son maillot lui colle à la peau et il est remplit de terre. Il ne faut pas moins de deux secondes pour que l'héritier des Sharp ne comprenne qu'il a raté l'entraînement, réalisant enfin qu'il avait passé près de trois heures assis sur son lit, tentant de comprendre son geste de la veille. Il se ressaisit et tente d'inventer un mensonge plausible, mais l'image du baiser lui reviens comme un coup de fouet et lui fait perdre tous ses moyens.

-Je peux entrer ?

Sans répondre à son meilleur ami, le stratège s'écarte de l'entrée pour laisser passer Samford. Ce dernier s'assit en silence sur le lit du brun, qui le rejoint après avoir refermé la porte. Un silence pesant s'installe dans la pièce, brisé uniquement par la respiration saccadée du bleu.

« _Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier, le baiser, ce que je t'ai dit, la gène que je t'ai_ _causé_ ». Mais pourquoi ! Pourquoi Jude n'arrive pas à articuler cette phrase ? Elle n'est pas dure à avouer... Tiens, même le mot « avouer » est mal approprié, puisque c'est le fait de reconnaître, de faire les aveux. De plus, il n'y a rien de choquant dans cette phrase, alors pourquoi ?

-L'entraînement de cette après-midi à été annulé.

Il faut encore quelques secondes à Sharp pour comprendre et deviner le reste de ce que venait de lui annoncer David.

-Il y avait tant d'absents que cela ?

-Oui, enfin… Hurley, Shawn et Xavier ne sont pas venus. Mais pendant l'entraînement on s'est aperçus que Scotty, Thor, Archer et Kévin n'étaient pas en état de jouer. Et puis beaucoup d'entres nous étaient fatigués de la soirée, alors le coach a décidé d'annuler cette après-midi, ce qui vas permettre aux défis de se réaliser, il paraît qu'il y en a beaucoup.

Comment David peut-il rester aussi neutre et faire comme si de rien était envers le tacticien de l'Inazuma Japon ? Surtout si l'on tient compte du baiser échangé la veille. Vraiment, le numéro 16 est surprenant…

-Excuse-moi pour le dérangement, j'étais venu pour t'informer de ce changement, je vais repartir. Ah, je dois aussi te dire autre chose : toute l'équipe à quartier libre à partir de maintenant, on a l'autorisation de manger dehors mais le dîner vas quand même être servis, en revanche on n'aura pas le droit de le manger à la cantine. Les défis vont commencer à 15H sur le second terrain d'entraînement des Knights of Queen. On se voit plus tard !

Le bleu se lève et, d'une démarche incertaine, sort de la chambre sans un mot de plus. Petite rectification : Le baiser a perturbé David… Bien, pour parler de cet incident à son meilleur ami, comment Jude peut-il commencer la discussion ?

* * *

-David, tu restes manger ici ?

Les deux anciens de la Royale Académie se font face. Le premier, ayant dans les mains un plateau repas préparé par la sœur du second, qui venait de poser cette question, et qui n'était présent dans la pièce que depuis un court instant.

-Oui, je n'ai pas envie de sortir. Et toi ?

-Idem. Tu voudrais bien que l'on mange ensembles ?

-Oui bien sûr ! On va dans ma chambre ?

-Très bien, pars avant moi je te rejoins dès que j'ai mon plateau.

-D'accord.

Le bleu quitte rapidement la salle et se rend dans sa chambre, arrivé là, il pose violemment son plateau sur son bureau et se tire les cheveux en étouffant un cri en rage. Une étrange réaction me direz-vous. Mais permettez-moi de vous rappeler de David Samford viens tout simplement d'accepter de rester seul dans sa chambre avec Jude Sharp, son meilleur ami, avec qui il vient d'échanger un baiser alors que le stratège passe une étape difficile avec son petit copain.

C'est tout simplement du suicide il ne tiendra jamais le coup. Et puis, pourquoi es-ce-que Jude lui avait tenu la main ce jour-là, hein ? Si seulement il n'avait pas fait ce geste, tout aurait été différent… David ne se serait jamais rendu compte de ses sentiments, et il aurait continué à admirer le tacticien sans vraiment savoir quelle étais cette étrange sensation qu'il ressentait. Il l'avait même pris cette sensation pour de la jalousie profonde ! Ce qu'il était bête à l'époque !

Si seulement il n'avait pas fait ce fichu Manchot Empereur N°1 trois fois dans le même match, Jude ne lui aurait jamais tenu la main…

* * *

_Les ambulances assourdissent les personnes présentes dans le vieux port, les adultes relatent les faits aux policiers, quelques enfants sont transportés sur des brancards le match est terminé. Ray Dark a perdu. Dans une ambulance, les premiers soins sont apportés à un jeune adolescent bien amoché. A côté de lui se tient un garçon du même âge, et un peu plus loin une jeune fille encore tremblante et autre garçon qui tente de la réconforter. _

_-Jude…cache-le, s'il-te-plait. _

_Le garçon à côté du brancard comprend et déplace une mèche de cheveux du blessé pour la mettre sur son œil droit. Ce dernier a un sourire amer sur le visage alors que son ami vient le réconforter en lui prenant doucement la main. _

_-Excuse-moi, Jude. Le blessé fait une courte pause. Drôle de façon de fêter des retrouvailles. J'aurais voulu applaudir ta victoire mais…_

_-Ce n'est pas grave. Le coupe le second garçon alors qu'il resserre son emprise sur la main du plus faible. L'adolescent qui se tient en retrait lâche un soupir emplit de remords._

_-Grâce à toi j'ai finalement ouvert les yeux. Mais bon, ça m'a quand même fait plaisir. Reprend le blessé en fixant son ami, tandis que son sourire s'agrandit. L'espace d'un instant j'ai pu apercevoir de quoi ton monde était fait. Un éclat de regret apparaît sur les lunettes opaques du second adolescent alors qu'un vrai sourire se forme sur le visage du garçon dans le brancard. _

_-Une fois que…je serais rétablit, on ira faire un petit match de foot toi et moi ? Comme au bon vieux temps… Il blessé ferme les yeux, laissant son sourire sur son visage meurtrit. _

_-Oui, je t'attendrais. _

_Un troisième garçon regarde l'échange, lui aussi cloué sur un brancard._

_ Les ambulances repartent en hurlant, emmenant à l'hôpital les enfants qui ont besoins de plus grands soins. Les deux garçons les regardent s'éloigner, alors que la jeune fille se met à pleurer devant tant d'horreurs et de folie…_

* * *

-David, tu te sens bien ?

Le numéro 16 se redresse pour tomber nez-à-nez avec son meilleur ami, un plateau repas dans les mains.

-Ah ! Oui, oui. Ne t'en fait pas.

Jude ne croit pas un instant au mensonge du bleu, mais il s'en contente et s'assoit au sol, posant son plateau repas devant lui. David se ressaisit et le rejoint juste après, mais durant une dizaine de minutes, il n'ose décrocher ne serais-ce qu'un soupir. Conscient que son meilleur-ami ne parlerait pas de lui-même, Jude engage la conversation.

-J'ai réussit à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, alors que j'étais ivre.

Samford se crispe immédiatement.

-Et de quoi te souviens-tu ? S'oblige-t-il à articuler.

-De toute la soirée, avec certains moments plus vagues que d'autres. Mais en particulier de notre discussion ici, dans cette pièce…

David espère qu'il ne s'est souvenu **que** de la discussion, et pas de ce qu'il s'est passé **après**. Mais tous ses espoirs s'envolent quand son meilleur-ami prononce trois simples mots.

-Et du baiser.

Sans laisser le temps au bleu de réagir, Sharp enchaîne.

-Je comprends que tu préfère de ne pas en parler, mais je tenais à m'excuser. Je trouve cela assez bête le fait de t'obliger à revoir cette image à chaque fois que l'on se parle, alors que moi je ne m'en souviens plus. Et aussi le fait de détériorer une amitié pour une simple bêtise. Alors voilà, excuse-moi de t'avoir embrassé.

Un maigre sourire s'affiche sur le visage de David.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il vaut mieux tout oublier…

-…

Samford remarque l'attitude inhabituelle de son meilleur-ami.

En fait, ce n'est l' « attitude » de Sharp qu'il remarque, mais plutôt une sorte de trouble de son esprit. Même lui ne sais pas comment il arrive à percevoir ce genre de choses, d'autant plus qu'il ne lui est pas nécessaire de regarder le stratège pour savoir si son esprit est clair, ou si au contraire, il est torturé par une question. Une interrogation au sujet d'une future stratégie ou autre, il n'y a pas de différence. Il sait que son meilleur-ami est troublé.

-Jude, tu te sens bien ?

-Parfaitement, je pensais à autre chose. Alors, nous oublions tout ?

-Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si on était amoureux, pas vrai ? Dit-il en se forçant à rigoler.

Après tout, n'es-ce pas mieux ainsi ? Sans sentiments ?

C'est ce qu'il se répète en boucle, attendant une approbation de la part de l'adolescent aux dreadlocks.

Mais il n'obtient pas de réponse, Sharp étant trop concentré sur son plateau repas pour penser à formuler une phrase. Sans se poser plus de questions, le bleu entame les boulettes de riz préparées pas les manageuses de l'Inazuma Japon. Mais au bout de quelques minutes dans ce silence pesant, Jude prononce une simple question qui fait l'effet d'une bombe sur l'adolescent au cache-œil.

-David, pourquoi ne m'avoue-tu pas tes sentiments ?

* * *

**Souvenez-vous : les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur. **


End file.
